


Promises

by imagineagreatadventure



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Princess Bride Fusion, F/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/pseuds/imagineagreatadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill - Sansa/Podrick Princess Bride AU. Originally posted on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AryaNoName (merrymegtargaryen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/gifts).



The man in black had been following them the whole time, Sansa noticed fearfully. Although the three she was with frightened her almost as much as the man in black did since they were obviously planning on murdering her. Sansa had heard the woman in armor mention it to the man with the burned face while they thought she was unconscious. The woman looked extremely uncomfortable with the idea of murdering an innocent, which gave Sansa some hope. But something about the man in black terrified her, as if he was worse than these three monsters combined.

"INCONCEIVABLE!" Pycelle muttered, she supposed the old man noticed the man in black following them. The burned man grunted as he moved way from the top of the cliff.

The woman in armor stared at Pycelle, “I do not think that means what you think it means,” she said idly, shifting her arm so she could clean her sword better. 

Pycelle sniffed, “Whoever this man is, he’s seen us with the princess,” Sansa frowned at her newfound title but no one noticed, “and therefore must die.”

"Die? Truly?" the woman in armor demanded. Pycelle ignored her and looked towards the burned man, "You carry the princess, Hound, and you, woman, you fight and kill him. I hope it won’t be beyond your capabilities."

The woman scowled, “I’ll handle him fine.”

The Hound grabbed Sansa by the waist and she fought the urge to scream as he placed her above his shoulder, “Careful, little bird,” he growled, “you don’t want to fall.”

But she did want to fall. Perhaps death would be the best solution for her, without her stable boy. Prince Joffrey was handsome but he wasn’t her sweet Podrick.

Sansa’s vision was soon obliterated as Pycelle placed a cloth bag over her head, and her breathing became labored as she tried to calm herself. Soon the Hound put her down and she heard shuffling and Pycelle going, “The woman has been defeated! That’s what we get for trusting a girl to do a man’s job. Hound, twist off the man in black’s head.”

Soon she felt Pycelle drag her across a field, “Sit, Princess Sansa, soon it will be all over,” he said eagerly.

But it wasn’t all over. The man in black challenged Pycelle to a game of poisons, or rather Pycelle challenged the man in black to a game of poisons.

When the cloth bag was removed from Sansa’s head, the man in black was the one who greeted her, while Pycelle’s corpse sat next to her.

She shivered, “To think, it was your cup that was poisoned.”

The man in black smiled, although the mask made it difficult to tell it if it reached his eyes, “They were both poisoned. I spent the last few years building up an immunity to iocane powder.”

And with that he dragged her down the hill.

It was a while before he let go, and Sansa almost tumbled when he did so, “If you’ll release me, I promise -,” she begged, but he shook his head.

"Your promises," he stumbled in his speech, as if he was suddenly nervous, "how much are they worth?"

"What?" Sansa asked, suddenly irritated, "What do you mean?"

The man in black shrugged almost too casually, as if he was thinking about it too much, “Women’s promises hold little weight, in my experience.” He climbed down the ravine a little, and Sansa wondered what he was doing. Although, she only wondered for a moment.

"No matter where you take me, Prince Joffrey will find me!" Sansa argued heatedly. 

The man in black stopped in his tracks and turned around to stare at her, “You believe the man you love will find you?”

Sansa blinked. At court, she would have easily lied and said that of course Prince Joffrey was her dearest prince, her one true love, but here, now, in what could be the last moments of her life… she didn’t want to lie. Not even to the man in black.

"He’s not my one true love. But he will save me." But only because I am beautiful, she thought to herself. 

"You do not love him?" the man in black asked wondrously.

Sansa shook her head, “No, I do not.” 

"Have… have you loved before?" he asked, his voice somehow peaking up in curiosity and … something else.

"I have loved more deeply than a killer like you could ever imagine," Sansa proclaimed, itching to push the man in black down the ravine. 

The man in black winced, which surprised Sansa. She expected a slap on the face or some other act of physical violence from a killer like him.

"You’re the Dread Pirate Roberts, aren’t you," Sansa asked. This was something she had expected since the moment she had spotted the man in black.

The man in black smiled lightly at her, “I am,” he confessed, as if he was glad she figured that out.

"You murdered my love, you ruined my life, and you smile?"

The Dread Pirate Roberts’ smile disappeared, “I’m sorry, I’ve killed many men. Who was your love?”

"A simple farm boy and you killed him."

He nodded, smiling lightly again, before turning around to look at the sunset that rested over them, “I know who you speak of, and I’m-“

"I don’t care if you knew him! You killed him! And you should die too!" And without even planning to, Sansa pushed the Dread Pirate Roberts down the ravine, and he fell easily, as if he didn’t expect such treachery. 

She was relieved to be free for a moment, until she heard the Dread Pirate Roberts last words, “AS-YOU-WISH”

"Podrick!" Sansa shouted, "No, sweet Podrick, oh no."

And without giving herself a moment to think about it, Sansa rolled down the ravine, rolling and rolling and rolling until she reached Podrick’s arms and his wonderfully kind brown eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine that in this world, the five fingered man is Littlefinger (hey it works!).  
> Anyways, I will not be continuing this AU but I think someone else will soon be writing their own Princess Bride Sansa/Podrick au so it's all good! I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
